


Sometimes I ask,“Why Am I here?”

by bdfy



Series: 2365594 f/ht 明真探 [1]
Category: mdz/bdfj
Genre: 2365594 f/ht, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2020-07-27 20:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20052001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bdfy/pseuds/bdfy
Summary: 标题也下决心变更了。因为不是新作，所以请注意。在Uk生日的同时开始写小说，在生日结束之前写UkCaa吧！的突然事件(参加者一人)决定了的结果是这个。虽然追加了各种说明，但是本篇只是稍微重写一点内容没有变化，请放心。虽然故事情节并不会泄露，但是UkCaa和Kurikusuri是切也分不开的。为什么生日的时候会这样写呢？倒不如告诉我。完全没有情节，以当时的气势写出来的，而且对小说之间的持续性并没有太在意，所以重新读了一遍，觉得这个UkCaa绝对会睡一次……邀请的方式已经习惯了……这热带新Caa不是新品……Uk原著被认为有躁郁的症状，自己写的Uk基本上只要有Caa就会情绪高涨，所以不是『躁』的Uk，而是以『郁』的Uk为目标而死去的目光转换Uk……嗯……虽然是这样，但是如果能感受到和平时不一样的Uk和Ca的话就太好了。然后在福袋里瞄准了火腿Ca，但是没有擦……到访的各位的kaldea诅咒我会送上祝贺的。Caa PU总算赢了。这样的话UkCaa的宝具水平排列的—！如果不来的话，这本小说有可能成为R18（没有说G没附着），真的是太好了。事到如今，祝大家新年快乐。感谢您去年对拙作的评价和感想。今年的抱负是每月一次作品UkCaa投稿的事。说谎。不行。但是根据正式的展开想努力。再增加点Ca，增加10倍左右。现在开始推敲。我做了最低限度的推敲。拙劣的文章对不起……事到如今，请注意不要考虑「sunsuuk」Archer的真名177/171/2,673





	1. (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sometimes I ask,“Why Am I here?”](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/503131) by 2365594. 

> 9093277  
2365594
> 
> 2018年1月6日 23:03

“你用过背理法吗？背理法是指对某个命题A假定A成立不了而引导矛盾，从而表示命题A成立的证明方法。比如说……证明『名侦探存在』的命题。这个时候，如果能找到名侦探的话，就能证明这个命题是真的……如果找不到名侦探的话，这个命题算是假的吧？”

“……是的，找不到是不存在的证据。因为我们不知道的地方也许会有名侦探存在。在这种情况下，我们有时会使用背理法。也就是说，如果不能证明“名侦探存在”的话，就证明“名侦探不可能不存在”好了。为了证明‘名侦探存在’而假设‘名侦探不存在’，如果能否定这个事实的话，反过来说就是‘名侦探存在’的事的证明。”

“这样啊！也就是说背理法就是证明某个命题的对偶！虽然是数学的基础，但是在你想证明什么存在的时候应该可以使用，所以请记住。即使不能证明‘实际存在’，我们也能否定‘实际不存在’”

「『结果，名侦探真的存在吗？’可是，哈哈哈！那你来证明一下吧」


	2. Chapter 2

四周笼罩着洁白的烟雾。

别说呼吸了，就连视野也模糊不清。如果房间里有火灾警报器的话，现在警报就会响彻卡地亚。浓烟太浓，几乎可以用手掌抓住。

刚一打开门，像溢出来一样飞向走廊的烟雾，新宿的Archer……詹姆斯莫利亚蒂皱起眉头。鼻子像弯曲一样的刺激气味和眼睛无法张开的程度的眼的疼痛。烟的真面目恐怕是氨吧。虽然没有那么担心，但没有发生火灾还是暂且放心了。

即使不是密室，在室内依然积存着浓烟，周围飞舞的蝴蝶也表示着厌恶，不想靠近。虽然还没进屋，但莫里亚蒂被想早点回去的冲动驱使着，哈，吐出一口叹息下定决心冲进了室内。

虽然只是烟雾弥漫着遮住视野是最糟糕的，但房间里还是很惨烈的惨状。

东西散落着……不是地方的话。周围到处散落着烟斗的烟头和实验道具，擦拭着当踩到什么东西时疼痛的眼睛，试着调查了一下，发现有发生击铁的手枪在滚动。一瞬间肝冷却了冷静取下安全装置的话确认杂志。残留的子弹，如果不是在换装途中就放任不管的话，在什么地方也是徒劳无功的吧。比如那边的墙壁之类的。

莫利亚蒂对房间主人的敷衍了事，一边退缩，一边把手枪藏在怀里继续探索房间。本来应该一眼就能确认周围的大小的房间为什么必须要探索呢，光是想想就觉得很伤心。

一边用手臂遮住呼吸器，一边摸索着向更浓的烟的方向前进，终于到达了烟的中心。莫里亚蒂来访后一直叼着烟斗冒烟的男子，现在仍无精打采地躺在沙发上凝视着虚空。

“真是的，到底是从什么时候开始的呢？”

莫利亚蒂一边故意地咳嗽一边耸肩。房间的主人——夏洛克·福尔摩斯大概是听不到莫里亚蒂的厌恶吧，不动不动地继续蒸着烟斗。

哎呀，惊讶地歪着头的莫利亚蒂走近福尔摩斯，啪的一声踩破了什么东西的声音在房间里回响。虽然莫利亚蒂慌忙地撤退了脚步，但当他意识到踩碎了的是注射器时，脸上露出厌恶的涩涩。

“……药剂不是已经停止了吗？”

拿起永远飘浮着白烟的管子，与躺着的福尔摩斯面向正面。用没有生气的眼睛盯着天花板的福尔摩斯，终于注意到莫利亚蒂的存在了吗，用还没点亮正气的眼睛不帅地笑了。

“……呀，教授。今天天气也很好啊。实验结果很顺利，前几天从Mr.Jikil那里收到了好的旺季。让我们一起喝一杯吧”

“……说的事支离破碎哟。把松弛的头螺丝拧紧。是不是打算暴露这样的丑陋还自称是我的宿敌呢？”

“嗯，嗯……”

莫利亚蒂一边压着头一边痛苦地呻吟着，一边惊讶一边把白兰地塞进嘴里。本来是想把睡着的宿敌的头撞到而带来的东西，但没想到竟然会用到这样的事情上。

因为玻璃杯什么的没带来，从散乱的上面由于烟充斥的房间找出玻璃杯也嫌麻烦，每瓶冲进福尔摩斯的口，福尔摩斯时常一边咳嗽一边一点点咽下了白兰地。

「呜、啊……啊，喂，郁，是吗？等一下……”

注意到白兰地被灌下总算头开始回转了，空虚的瞳孔开始一点点亮起光来。尽管如此，也许是因为烟雾而身心受到了伤害，没有要站起来的样子。

“你难道不是在事件发生后就不会采取任何手段了吗？对于世界最高峰的名侦探SAMA来说，我所企图的犯罪等数学谜题也比不上？”

“……头有点疼，安静点……。现在没有心情陪你自虐”

“虽然现在不是自虐，而是讽刺……”

莫利亚蒂一边抱怨一边抬起头压住头的福尔摩斯的手臂挽起袖子。象雕刻品一样地白光滑的皮肤处处有红的斑点，moriatty禁不住皱起了眉头。

既然是Servant，只要有足够的魔力供给，多少的伤痕都会痊愈。尽管如此，虽说是宿敌，但美丽的东西却被污染，实在是难以忍受。我不打算在本人面前说出那件事。

“这是可卡因吧，不管你的脑袋是不是奇怪，这里也有老板，请适可而止。”

“不……哈希。虽然下定决心用海洛因也不错……不愧是在重要文件上呕吐……很为难啊……”

虽然福尔摩斯的瞳孔恢复了光芒，但整体上还是很郁闷，心情不好。躺在沙发上不起床也不是起不来，只是徒劳无力罢了。莫利亚蒂被堕落的侦探吓得蒙上了脸。

“你难道不是为了得到精神上的提升才去做侦探和放松的吗？为什么总是靠近道琼斯系……”

“……吵死了。与你无关。我没心情跟你做对手，赶快回去吧。还有还给我管子和手枪”

“……因为放松而导致大脑崩溃，这可是很敏感的啊……”

但是，在房间换气前无法通过管道，直到福尔摩斯的思考回路恢复正常为止，手枪也是危险的。告诉他福尔摩斯是连平时绅士的举止都忘记了吗？

——尽管在我面前，你连修饰的时间都没有吗？哎呀哎呀，这个相当地yara做着……。

“……我可能无法治愈你的无聊吧”

只一点点，看起来不甘心的moriatty嘟哝。

「吵死了，不对。啊啊，胃里沸腾，胃液好像要逼上来了……眼球后面闪烁着白色的星星……倒不如多亏有你在，我才没有觉得这卡尔迪亚很无聊。你对我来说是香烟、毒品、生命线本身”

“干脆被说成娱乐品更清爽啊”

莫利亚蒂一边自嘲一边拨弄福尔摩斯的头发说不定是消耗品,不过。

失去水分的头发因为脂肪和烟黏糊糊的，不知为什么很悲伤。

此后对开始咳嗽的福尔摩斯，想呕吐moriati吸引了垃圾箱,不过，本人一边说恶心一边吐的事也不能，只是看起来恶心压着胸。

在通风良好的视野的他的私人房间里，莫里亚蒂重新看到了福尔摩斯。就在前几天，他还精力充沛地在仓库里工作，这副惨不忍睹的样子实在让人无法想象。

从者应该没有睡眠不足的概念，眼下的黑眼圈是疲劳和紧张状态靠近吧。大概是因为一直叼着烟嘴的缘故吧，嘴唇干燥，没有光泽的头发没有被整好随意地落下。也许是长时间呆在烟雾弥漫的房间里，皮肤被熏黑了，他那如同蜡烛一般洁白美丽的皮肤变得浅黑。没有上衣，体现洁癖的衬衫也因为香烟的烟，现在被弄脏了。各个地方都被红色的飞沫弄脏是注射的痕迹吗，还是从头开始？

“……发生了什么吗？”

“……没什么。但是，恩，我醒了，心情很糟糕，我只是想一直到最后”

无论是自伤行为，还是奇怪的行为，只要一句‘就是这样的心情’就能解决福尔摩斯。那么说来，他有烦躁的情绪吗？工作时的他非常有活力，但时常因为反作用，好几天一直躺在起居室的沙发上，一动也不动，一言不发。

……事实上，比起仅仅是数学教授、犯罪界的皇帝的自己，我认为还是交给塞钦格尔君更合适。但是，如果把福尔摩斯交给她，数日被强行带到医务室后会面谢绝是不可避免的。麻烦且令人不快的事无比，这也是主人的命令。

“能不能稍微离开一下座位，因为烟雾和松弛，浑浊的思考变得清澈了。拜托了，等一会儿我会恢复原状，在我的思考敏锐的时候就离开这里，否则，我”

那是像快要哭出来的孩子一样的恳求。

莫利特不知道他为什么苦到这种地步，为什么要自己逼自己走投无路。他从来没有受过如此严重的忧郁，即使有过类似的经历，在理解福尔摩斯痛苦的那一天，他一生也不会降临的吧。

莫里亚蒂认为那样就可以了。因为尽管是同样的存在，但是到最后却无法相互理解的自己。

“－－失礼了”

“嗯，是……”

福尔摩斯对突然的微微的舌头的触觉和，碰到嘴唇的粗糙的胡须靠近眉根。

发现自己被亲吻了，可以用舌头咬着赶出去，但不知是不是因为倦怠感，就喜欢上了莫里亚蒂。

一口气吻很快就结束了，莫利亚蒂没有被拉到后面，离开了。福尔摩斯觉得那只是有点可惜的惰性吧，他认为这是别人的事情。

“……这是什么？”

“没什么。听说以前接吻有让心情高涨的效果，是不是真的只是实验一下而已”

“……那么，反复试验也是必要的”

嗯，莫利亚蒂在继承语言之前被福尔摩斯吸引头像咬一样地被接吻。因为被强行抓住了后头部身体不能动，就那样bossun，被福尔摩斯的身体上倒下了。

“嗯，哼……啊”

「等、唔、马………嗯……呼、啊……嗯”

因为被强行吻了所以无法很好地呼吸。与刚才舔过的吻不同，福尔摩斯的嘴唇像蹂躏莫里亚蒂一样蠢蠢欲动，溢出的唾液顺着嘴唇流了下来。

“哼……嗯，唔……呼……嗯”

“呼……嗯……呼”

吱吱地粘着质的声音在房间里回响。要是纯粹的肌肉力量状态自己应该优秀，无论怎么力量打算推开福尔摩斯的身体象石头一样地也不动。

由于氧气不足脸变得红的那样重叠嘴唇，在失去意识的紧接之前被离开嘴唇。于是，只呼吸一口气向肺部输送氧气，便无法呼吸，再次吐出了舌头。

不知重复了多少次同样的事情呢。氧气无法到达大脑，意识朦胧，只有紧紧地咬着舌头的声音在脑海中回响。为了赶走福尔摩斯而强加的舌头，在不经意间前进，缠绕着福尔摩斯的舌头，每当唾液从嘴边溢出时，莫利亚蒂就会发出想要的东西似的喉咙。

淡淡的氧气和水的声音。朦胧的意识，眼前眩目的宿敌的脸。那是不知从何时何处看到的情景，仿佛听到了令人怀念的瀑布的声音。

早已没有力气了，莫利亚蒂为了崩溃把全身的体重托付给了福尔摩斯。这时嘴唇离开了，终于从漫长的吻中解放了。

「呼、哈……怎么样，你觉得实验成功了吗？”

“……要出标准偏差相当远的次数，这样的话不是反复而是反复,不过。嗯，看到你那不检点的脸就觉得很愉快，心情也会高涨吧”

“……真的很讨厌……”

莫利亚蒂垂下了头，一个劲儿地把头顶推向报复。福尔摩斯对与年龄不相符的孩子一样的报复，稍微微笑了。

“我本来想今天一直呆在房间里……看在你的献身之上，我特别来当你的对手”

“虽然从上往下看让人不舒服……”

拖着沉重的身体，莫里亚蒂想办法挺起身体。就那样打算从福尔摩斯上面下来，突然凝固了。

“怎么了？太重了，赶快搬开！”

“啊~！！你！我会做些奇怪的事情！吓得我直不起腰来！”

福尔摩斯对福尔摩斯一边骑在福尔摩斯上一边红着脸怒吼的mority惊讶地叹了一口气，然后继续说。

“你到底是来干什么的。我对你的生活一点兴趣也没有，如果被主人拜托改善生活的话，那不是你，而是南丁格尔小姐最适合你了”

话虽如此，福尔摩斯却没有听过福尔摩斯就讲述了自己的推理。

对看起来快乐地谈自己的假设的他，莫利亚蒂总算感到肩膀的负担下来了。

“如果把现在的我交给夜莺小姐的话，暂时不会解放吧。我避开了这件事，就是说我有急事。但是现在我没有达芬奇先生吩咐的工作，如果是紧急情况的话，就不能考虑这样安稳的状态了。人选是主人吧，明明是你特意被选出来的事情，很遗憾，我也没有头绪-”

“……你知道今天是几月几日吗？

“今天吗？应该是一月六日”

“OK，大脑好像已经正常工作了。然后，还记得那天是什么日子吗？”

“嗯……公现节……不，如果是老板的委托，那就是日本的过六天吧……？我也不可能三百六十五日全部的事记着。即使记住了，脑容量的浪费也会马上忘记”

“……一月六日是你的生日吧」

福尔摩斯惊讶地开口说，这是莫利亚蒂。

“我的生日是今天吗？”

“在人们之间。你的助手在故事中没有提到你的生日，所以只是推测而已，难道不是吗？”

“不……怎么样？其实，我忘了自己的生日”

根据后世的夏洛基安们，福尔摩斯的生日被认为是1854年的1月6日。

我不知道那是真实还是错误。关于夏洛克·福尔摩斯的诞生，他的助手和，萨·柯南·道尔都没说。

“即便如此，即使不明白也要祝福你的诞生——这是你粉丝小小的愿望。你也是英灵的话就接受吧。话说老板以为你是你的生日，干劲十足地准备着生日派对，所以不要辜负老板的期望”

“哎呀哎呀，是自私自利啊”

但是，这也理解了主人命令莫里亚蒂来召唤福尔摩斯。好不容易才过生日，就想让跟福尔摩斯有缘的英灵去叫他——这只是表面上的说法，是为了不让福尔摩斯的生日派对背叛莫利亚而钉的钉子吧。

“虽说是虚构，但能得到生日祝福是件好事，还是高兴吧。”

「啊！还没决定你的生日呢，闹别扭吗？”

“别扭了！我的生日大致作为假设存在着—！为什么不成为话题呢！”

“算了吧，我们彼此的生日都过完了，一起好好庆祝吧。”

怀抱莫利亚蒂，福尔摩斯就这样站了起来。

莫利亚蒂腰软，福尔摩斯药不掉，还摇摇晃晃,不过，哪边寄存身体想办法开始走。

“那么，给我的生日礼物是什么呢？”

“……啊？”

“这是我的生日，你当然准备了吧？”

莫利亚对笑嘻嘻的福尔摩斯以厌倦的表情叹息。如果是这样的话，刚才心情低落的时候也许更好。

“刚才的白兰地。虽然用在了发觉药上”

“那应该不会再送礼物了。那得准备新的了”

「啊！？已经没有东西给你了-”

只是一瞬间被触摸般交错的嘴唇。

“……生日晚会结束后再来房间吧。下次我请你喝上好的葡萄酒吧」

舔着嘴唇，满面笑容，披上喜欢的外套，面对匆匆赶往自己派对会场的宿敌，莫利亚蒂这次才退缩坐下。

“真的……我讨厌那家伙……”

尽管如此总觉得期待着的自己的事，moriati不得了地懊悔。


End file.
